


Careful what you wish for...

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It pinches, yes?!





	Careful what you wish for...

"OUCH"

"You wanted me to - "

"Yeah but DUDE it's fuckin' ATTATCHED!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"That's not the point, now I'm gonna be walking funny for a week!"

"Look, Dean, you ASKED ME TO -"

"I asked you to unwrap it, not fuckin' cut it OFF!"

"I don't know why I even bother."

"Don't get stroppy with me, Sammy. It's not hard to figure out, all you gotta do is -"

"AHAHAHAHA, it's not hard now!"

"Oh HAHAHAHA!"

"You don't want me to kiss it better, then?"

"You tried to castrate me with ribbon, I'm thinking YES, kiss it better!"


End file.
